


Of Sunny Days and Starry Nights

by TheDragonRider



Series: Of Sunny Days and Starry Nights [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, I can't stop, I have descended, Someone help, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonRider/pseuds/TheDragonRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, just a bunch of kissing/drabbles/prompts/requests I get off of Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intangible

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Intangible  
> Pairing: Ladybug/Chatnoir, Adrien/Marionette  
> Summary: His legs told him to fall, but his heart told him to stand.  
> Notes: It’s all @ash-is-boss‘ fault. I’ve become Miraculous trash. I’m just writing this drabble in an attempt to fight back against all the feels…. it’s not working. I REALLY WANT TO EXPAND THIS.  
> Word Count: 393 (technically, it’s still a drabble… just under 400 words…)

Adrien shielded his eyes with his free hand as he leaned against the crowbar Marionette had found in her parent’s toolbox. His eyes ached, and his legs whispered for him to fall down and never stand up again, but he couldn’t do that. He had to get Plagg back from Hawk Moth, and she had to get her Tikki. To give up now would be a dishonor to his (annoying) friend; not only that, but Hawk Moth would take over Paris.

He might not have Chat Noir’s mask anymore. He wasn’t able to pretend the consequences weren’t going to happen; he was entirely Adrien Agreste. He wasn’t brave anymore (his knees kept shaking), or cocky; he didn’t have any superpowers to help him in a scrape. He was just Adrien, a sixteen year old kid who’d once been home schooled and had never talked to another kid until he convinced his father to let him go to a normal school.

Marionette’s small hand suddenly flitted into his own, warming his cold fingers. He slowly looked at the girl who’d he once thought was shy and sweet, and strong and brave. He saw the fear he felt reflected back at him in her eyes. But he also saw the steely resolve that he had come to realized was both Ladybug and Marionette.

“Adrien, we’re in this together.” Her voice was rough, and a little hoarse, but her fingers tightened around his hand. “We’re going to get them back, and we’re going to stop Hawkmoth.”

Her eyes hardened, and he thought back to that day when she’d revealed her identity to save him barely two months ago. It was funny how much his reality, everything he knew, could change in the space of such little time.

He squeezed her hand, and tried to summon Chat Noir’s smile.  _I know,_ he thought. But they didn’t need those words amongst themselves. They were always left unsaid, but understood. “After you, my Lady?”

She rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder, but her smile told him that she appreciated it.

Together, they walked through the silent streets of Paris. His legs didn’t stop telling him to fall, but when he thought of Plagg, and how he was being used as a tool to bring about Paris’ fall, his heart whispered at him to _stand, stand, stand, **stand STAND.**_


	2. Kissing Prompt #16: French Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16: French Kiss   
> Summary: It begins with feather light brushes on the lips and a quiet night, as always.   
> Pairing: Ladynoir   
> Word Count: 1056  
> Note: I seriously can't believe I'm actually writing this. Lucky anon. :P

It begins with feather light brushes on the lips and a quiet night, as always. Chat's unclothed fingers cup her cheek their lips mould with each other in perfect harmony, sweet and undemanding, and she holds his free hand, their fingers interlocked.

He begins to smile midway into their kiss, and she breaks into a soft laugh – or perhaps a _giggle,_ something that Marionette would do but she always seems to lower her guard around him more and more as they grow older and older. Her pre-teen self would have _never_ imagined herself in this position – or her fourteen year old self for that matter. But now that she's here, she knows she can't ever leave it even though she still has a crush on Adrien at the same time. Somehow. Still.

He's the one to pull away first, and she runs her fingers through his hair. She loves how silky it is, compared to the rough calluses of his palms from years of fighting.

"Enjoying yourself, my lady?" he practically purrs, which makes her throw her head back and laugh. His attempts at flirtation still haven't gotten any better through the years, though she thinks they're still adorable in his strange, unique way.

"Shh, Kitty Cat." She teases him right back, bopping him on the nose. "You may be disappointed."

He smiles widely, impishly, and she yelps when he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling him closer to her. "I'll take my chances."

Instead of responding –  _because she'd never give him the satisfaction, or the chance for his ego to get bigger –_ she pulls down on the back of his head, dragging him down into yet another kiss. The smile is still on his lips – or, at least, it is until she nibbles tentatively on his lower lip. It's a first for her, she has to admit – they've never taken it farther than what they've been doing. It's always been gentle, and soft and just... kissing. Without tongues. Or limbs. Or anything else.

She begins to pull away, when his arm around her waist rises to the upper part of her back and pulls her closer to him, into his chest. Her hands splay against it, and his sharp fangs nibble into her bottom lip too. Her heart stops, and then her ears turn hot. But...

She brushes her tongue against his lips, and he gasps softly. She smiles a little, even though her ears keep getting hotter and her cheeks are beginning to feel a little more warmer than usual. She supposes its not  _quite_ as embarrassing with Chat as it would be with anyone else (say, Adrien), and that makes her feel a little better. And she's curious, she has to admit, about what "french" kissing feels like – she has been for a quite while, though she always had been embarrassed to admit it.

Although it's still embarrassing, and a little scary. Even if it's with Chat, who's been there with her after all this time - who feels like her second half, her partner in crime. But it is Chat, after all.

His tongue touches her lips then, and that's when she's convinced she looks like a tomato. But she opens her lips, hoping that she's not getting slobber all over them. Because that would just be her luck.

"Lady..." he murmurs, touching their foreheads together for a moment. She leaves her eyes closed, realizing that he's just as nervous as she is. She can feel his heart jumping around in his chest, so she wraps one of her arms around his neck in a something similar to an embrace.

And then his mouth is crushing hers again, and she straightens her back, tightening her arm around his neck. Her lips open almost involuntarily, and his tongue touches her teeth before withdrawing. She grumbles and pulls away a little.

"Are you going to kiss me or not, Kitty Cat?"

He smiles. "As my lady commands."

Before she can respond to that out loud, his mouth is against hers again, harder – more desperate, almost as if she's about to disappear any second. Her fingers wrap into his hair, arching back though his arms tighten around her, pressing her closer to him. His tongue brushes her lips without any sign of hesitation, and she opens her mouth, forgetting her earlier embarrassment for a moment.

It's not as gross as she imagined it would be, she realizes as his tongue brushes against the roof of her mouth and teeth. She feels hot, and she's sure she looks sunburned, but the feeling is... not unpleasant. So, when he pulls his tongue back, she follows it into his mouth, tightening her arms even more.

She brushes against the roof of his mouth and—

_OW!_

Reflexively, she jumps back when his teeth sink into her tongue, and yelps. She waves her hand over her mouth, sticking her tongue out even though it won't go far—

"Oh, my goodness! Ladybug! I'm so sorry! I don't know how that happened—I swear—is there anything—?"

The Kitty doesn't sound nearly as cool as he usually does, and the pain is already simmering back down into a low throb. He's staring at her with wide eyes, so she gently smacks his face with her hand to push him away.

"Ow." He says flatly. Then, more seriously, "Are you okay?"

She pauses a moment before she nods. Her tongue was probably going to hurt a few days, but it could be worse. "Don't worry, Chat. I'm fine."

There's a few moments of silence, before she breaks off into a soft laugh. "You and your bad luck, Kitty Cat." She says fondly, shaking her head. His laughter joins hers after a few seconds, and it rings through the clear night sky, until her abdomen hurts and she has to lean against him to keep herself from toppling over.

He's not much better off than she is though.

She's still not sure what she feels toward Chat, or even what their relationship really is anymore – the kisses just sort of happened somehow, and they haven't really ever talked about it. But she trusts it'll all end up the way it's supposed to be in the end.

His fingers wrap around hers, and she smiles fondly at him, her laughter fading away.

.......................

  Prompts: Send me a number and a pairing, and I'll do a  _short_  (300-500 words max) story. If I get a ton of the same pairing, I reserve the right to pick and choose. (Inspired by an art meme.)

  
1\. "Good morning" kiss  
2\. Kiss on the forehead  
3\. Drunk/sloppy kiss  
4\. Awkward kiss  
5\. Angry kiss  
6\. "I'm sorry" kiss  
7\. "I've missed you" kiss  
8\. Seductive kiss  
9\. "War's End" kiss  
10\. "Goodbye" kiss  
11\. "I almost lost you" kiss  
12\. Kiss on the nose  
13\. Kiss on the ear  
14\. Kiss on the neck  
15\. Kiss on the back  
16\. French kiss  
17\. Shy kiss  
18\. Surprised kiss  
19\. Sad kiss  
20\. Exhausted parents kiss  
21\. Jealous kiss  
22\. Giggly kiss  
23\. Last kiss  
24\. Returned from the dead kiss  
25\. "We can never be together" kiss    
26\. "Against the wall" kiss

 


	3. Kissing Prompt #14: Kiss on the Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #14: Kiss on the Neck   
> Pairing: Adrienette  
> Summary: Fluff. And homework.   
> Word Count: 404  
> Notes: Sorry it's not Ladynoir – I'm working my way to number 8 though, and that'll be Ladynoir. (Working my way up to it, more like *shudders* The big, scary one...) ;) Also, I hope I wrote the right Math curriculum for France. :3 Actually, I hope Algebra 2 is high enough for their age?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr account username is xxthedragonriderxx. :)

Marionette sighs, stretching to get the crinks out of her neck after bending over the design of the shirt she's been working on for  _hours._ She still can't get it right, no matter how many times she's redesigned it.

That annoys her.

Arms wrap around her, but she doesn't jump because she recognizes the black leather on them. She smiles as his lips press against the side of her neck, and then her lips. Her heart still does that staccato thing, in the way it did the first time he'd kissed her (as Chat Noir, not Adrien), and her cheeks feel warm.

"Hi." Adrien says, still not letting go of her. She tips her head back to look at his masked face and reaches up to run her fingers through his hair. His eyes close, and his lips curve up.

"Don't you know it's easier to knock, Kitty Cat? My dad loves you, but I'm not sure that I'd be able to explain how you got into my room without going through the bakery."

His smile turns impish, and he opens his eyes. "That takes all the fun out of it though."

She giggles and pushes him away from her, before bringing him back. The transformation wears off on him, and Plagg floats above her computer with Tikki.

"Where's my cheese?"

Adrien sends him an exasperated glance, but digs through his pocket and holds it out. Marionette leans away from him, plugging her nose up because that is  _really_ smelly cheese.

"Right." He says airily, sitting down on the other spiny-chair, crossing his legs somehow. "Mari, can I look at your notes for today's Math lesson? Pretty please? With cherries on top?" He gives her puppy – well, kitten – eyes, complete with the pouting lip. "Mrs. Gunner was talking too fast and I only managed to write the part about angles greater than three-hundred and sixty degrees, not the trigonometric functions."

"Sine, cosine and tangent?"

"Yeah, that."

She kicked her chair back and glided effortlessly toward her bed, where she had thrown her book bag. When she pulled her notebook out, she kicked off her bed and sailed back to her desk,  _oomph_ ing softly when she collided with it harder than she expected.

"It should be in here," she said, handing it over to him. He grinned widely and flung his arms around her, squeezing her too tight.

"You're the best, Ladybug!"

"Chat! Oomph!  _Dying!_ "

 


	4. Kissing Prompt #20: Exhausted Parents Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #20: Exhausted Parents Kiss   
> Summary: Anne's fever has finally broken.   
> Pairing: Adrienette  
> Word Count: 341   
> Notes: Yaaaay! *grins* A kiss I felt comfortable writing! xD Thank you!

 Adrien summoned all of his Chat Noir stealth as he crept out of Anne's room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He didn't dare to step any louder than a mouse as he swept through the hallway into the living room; he didn't want to wake up his baby girl accidentally, especially when she was sick.

Marionette was in the kitchen; he could hear her opening and closing the cupboards. He changed course from the living room to the kitchen, and when he arrived there, he watched as she pulled the dishes they had studiously ignored for the last couple of days out of the sink and into the cupboards.

Bless her; he'd go insane without her. He smiled a little and leaned against the counter, breaking into a yawn though he tried to stop it. She turned around, and her eyes locked with his.

She looked just as tired as he felt; though it was no wonder. They'd both taken shifts watching Anne throughout the last four nights, and it looked like it was finally catching up on them.

"She's asleep?" Marionette asked, walking over to him and laying her head against his shoulder. His arms came up to encircle her as he nodded.

"Mm-hmm."

She sighed. "Thank goodness her fever broke. I know the doctor said not to worry, but..."

He understood. Originally, they weren't even sure that she could even get pregnant, what with all the injuries she took on over the years. For Anne to come when she had... it had been a blessing. It was understandable she was worried; he'd been worried out of his mind too, even though rationally he knew it was just a fever.

She pulled away, but before he could bring her back, her lips were pressing against his softly, and his eyes were fluttering shut. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against the crook of his neck.

His eyes closed again and they just stood there like that for a while.

 


	5. Stand By You [Prompt #11: "I almost lost you" kiss]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11: "I almost lost you" kiss  
> Title: Stand By You  
> Pairing: Ladynoir  
> Word Count: 1465  
> Summary: It was supposed to be simple, the same way as it always was. Ladybug wasn't supposed to get hurt, and Adrien wasn't supposed to be the one to use her purifying light.  
> A/N: THANK YOU FOR ASKING FOR THIS ONE. I FREAKING ADORE "I ALMOST LOST YOU" KISSES. ...Which, is why it's nearly 1.5k. With fighting and stuff. Haha. Though that may be because I was listening to Titanium and A Thousand Years and Carol of the Bells while I was writing this up. :)

Adrien flipped over his feet and landed, bracing himself against the ground with his hand. He pushed himself up with his metal baton as Ladybug skidded back toward his shoulder, one of her black pigtails becoming undone from the force of her skid. They watched Orangizer literally spray orange paint at everything – the ground, the buildings, the trees, the sky.

"I'm never going to use orange again." She muttered, and he quite agreed with her sentiment. Orangizer was quite clever, and they'd already had to recharge at least twice already. It was hard for him to imagine an ordinary citizen becoming like this over the color... orange.

"Watch out!" He said, tackling Ladybug out of the way just in time. The streetlight they'd been standing in front of turned orange in the blink of an eye.

"Thanks," she said a little breathlessly, and he offered her a hand up. She ignored it. "Chat, distract him. I'm going to get that orange." She pointed at the fruit the man held in his hand, and Adrien nodded dutifully. Then he leaned on his baton and smiled at her, twirling his tail in his hand.

"If I get it, does that mean I'll get a kiss?"

She rolled her eyes. "Dream on, kitty cat." And then she leapt to the side. When he looked ahead, he saw the orange hands sweep through the orange sky, and he yelped and ducked. The tree behind him turned orange.

Right. Pay attention.

Adrien ran forward, swinging his arm around with the baton in it, aiming for Oranizer's hand, but Orangizer splayed his fingers out and he had to leap out of the way to avoid getting hit with an orange arrow.

_He can make weapons too?!_

He wheeled back, dodging and sometimes even parrying Orangizer's punches. He could hear the whirl of Ladybug's yo-yo, but he couldn't actually see what she was actually doing –

And then he tripped.

It was a stupid mistake, really. He had forgotten about the curb between the street and the lawn of the ground, and so when he hit it, he just... fell. They stared at each other for a moment, Adrien on the ground, Orangizer looming over him –

_Oops._

"Chat!" A girl shrieked, and then there was orange and red and blank blurring together so fast that he couldn't even see it, and then something heavy landed on his lap.

His heart seemed to stutter, and he slowly dropped his gaze down... down... lower, lower... to the girl laying limply in his lap...

_Ladybug._

The world did an 180˚ on him. Up was down. His ears rung, and he felt cold all over. He reached out slowly, and touched her shoulder.

"L-Ladybug?" he stuttered, feeling not at all like Chat Noir, the klutzy, flirtatious hero of Paris, or even Adrien Agreste, the confident model but quiet in general. She groaned softly, and he breathed in relief – she was going to be okay, she wasn't hurt that bad—

When she rolled over, he felt like he was going to be sick. Her suit was torn to shreds on her right side, and where her tanned skin should have been... all he saw was dark red. Blood red.

"Ladybug!"

She opened her eyes slightly, and she groaned softly. "C-Chat..." and then her hand unfurled from its clenched state, revealing the orange to him. He gasped, and then he felt angry because he didn't  _care_ about the stupid fruit when his lady was literally  _bleeding to death in his arms –_

"T-take it," she gasped. "P-purif..." And then her eyes slid shut.

 _"LADYBUG!"_ He shrieked, as the ringing doubled in his ears. His heart was thumping and his thoughts were in disarray, he couldn't think straight—he couldn't think at all. Purify the akuma? But she was injured! If he didn't bind her wound now, then she really  _would_ bleed to her death –

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another orange dagger sail toward them – toward Ladybug, and he slid out from underneath her, spinning his baton around. The dagger struck it with a loud metal ping that echoed the ringing in his ears, before bouncing off somewhere into the tree. He snarled.

"Don't touch her!"

He lunged for the orange that had rolled to the side, and caught it between his paws.

_Plagg, you better help me I have no idea what I'm doing and oh my Lord she's dying and I can't—_

_Adrien, calm down._

He breathed in through his nose and released it. He must really be a mess if  _Plagg_ is telling him to calm down, but... Ladybug...

_I can't help you if you're panicking._

He nodded, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw another orange blob head his way. He leapt over to the side, onto the tree. Right. Calm. He glanced at her, and realized that calm wasn't going to happen.

_Plagg, please, just... help me._

_With all these emotions...? if I help you now, you may be tainted by the akuma._

That was concern in his voice. He would have teased him, except he really just couldn't Ladybug was hurt, and the more time they spent  _loitering_ like this...  _Please!_

_...Okay._

He breathed a sigh of relief and jumped off the tree. It turned as orange as the ground, and he realized he must have just missed getting hit by Orangizer's magic. He'd been surprisingly quiet.

He swirled his baton over his head and tore the orange in half, just like he'd seen Ladybug do a million times over the other akumas. The purple butterfly flew out of it.

"Purifying Light!" he cried out. A rush of warmth flooded through him, and the wind picked up, but he couldn't properly appreciate it because his mind was entirely fixated on  _Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug ladybugladybugladybug._ So, as soon as the butterfly had turned gray and everything had stopped being orange, he ran back to her, skidding to the ground. She was coughing, and then her eyes slowly blinked open.

"Huh, what—?"

He kissed her. His mind had probably stopped functioning right when he moved forward, cupped her cheeks with his hands, and smacked their lips together. For a moment, she went rigid, but her body relaxed against him and her hands, which had probably been waving in the air, rested on his shoulders. Her eyes closed slowly, and so did his. A few burning tears slipped out of his eyes, and he was sure he was trembling. It wasn't exactly how he imagined his first kiss would be like, but at that moment he was frankly too relieved to care.

She pulled away abruptly. "Y-you just— my first—aaaaaaaa—"

He put his hand on her mouth, effectively silencing her. "Don't." He breathed. And she blinked, frowning a little and pulling away.

"Don't what?"

"Do that again." He explained, not really helpfully. "You just... there was so much  _blood_ and I thought—"

Two beeps suddenly rung out, interrupting his  _I thought I was going to lose you._ Her eyes were concerned, like she was ignoring the fact that they were about to transform back into their civilian selves. But he knew that she still was scared of revealing her identity to him, even though they had come so far together and he trusted her more than he thought possible.

"Never mind." He sighed, and stood. "I'll see you later, Ladybug."

She touched her lips and nodded, almost automatically. She didn't make any more to stand up, so he offered a hand down to her, which she took. He must have surprised her a lot then, if she was accepting it.

"Chat..." She whispered. And then her arms were around his neck, pulling him close to her and he returned her hug without hesitation, leaning his face against the crook of her neck and her shoulder. A few more tears slipped out. She smelled of cookies and pencil shavings.

"I'm okay," he whispered. He pulled away and smiled at her. His ring beeped again, and he held his fist up for her to bump. Which she did.

"Be careful." She said softly, and he nodded.

They fled into different directions, and to Adrien, it almost felt like they were running away from each other.

* * *

As soon as Adrien climbed through the window into his room and gave Plagg extra cheese, his legs buckled from underneath him and he slid to the ground. He folded over, his arms above his knees and closed his eyes.

_I almost lost her._

The tears began again, and this time they didn't stop until he fell asleep.

 

( _Meanwhile:_ "Tikki, he kissed me! He kissed me! HE KISSED ME AND I LIKED IT AND HE WASN'T UNDER A SPELL AND AHHHHHHH"

"Calm down!"

"But... Adrien... Is there something wrong with me?"

"...")

 


	6. Kissing Prompt #8: Seductive Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8: Seductive Kiss   
> Summary: In which Adrien contemplates life while kissing Ladybug.   
> Word Count: 779   
> A/N: I can't believe I actually did this.

 Ladybug's fingers ghost against the back his neck, and Adrien shudders at the contact of her skin touching his skin. His ears become hot, and his fingers sweaty as she brushes against his side, sitting next to him. It's been increasingly harder to ignore the way she looks compared to four or five years ago, but he won't let it go any farther than the kissing they've been doing.

 _A lot_ of kissing.

"Hi," she says cheerfully, and he looks at her. She looks over Paris, her blue eyes seeing things he probably will never see. "It's so pretty today."

It is, he agrees, but it's nowhere close to how pretty she is in that moment, with that smile on her face and that light in her eyes. It can put even the stars to shame. She raises her hands and runs them through her hair – and then it's down, swaying in the wind. Her hair is longer now than it had been, hitting her shoulder blades.

He swallows and looks away. His cheeks feel warm.

"You're awfully quiet, Kitty Cat." She sounds too cheerful, and when he looks back at her, her face is too close to his.

"I'm just admiring the view, my Lady." He responds, trying to pull off his easy smile but with her so close, he's pretty sure it looks like a grimace. His fingers itch be on her waist, pulling her flush with his body, and her lips look so... plump?

She leans forward more, and he leans back, falling onto his elbows. "I see," she says, that smile on her face still and that sparkle in her eyes. "I love Paris at night."

He nods weakly, because there's not much else he can do. Her smile softens and she leans forward. He closes his eyes when her lips gently brush against his, leaving the taste of strawberries on his mouth. She pulls away, resting her forehead against his.

"My lady?"

"Yes?"

"Please keep kissing me." He opens his eyes, and hers open too, a little surprised but then she smiles again. He reaches up, cupping the back of her head and bringing her lips back onto his, and his eyes close again.

Their lips move together in perfect sync, and he falls against the ground when her hand pushes down against his chest. His other hand moves up to wrap around her waist as one of her hands presses against his chest.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you._ He thinks; he still hasn't said those three little words for some reason, even though the feeling only increases each year in different ways. It's not quite the same as it had been back then, but it's still strong and persistent, like a little fire. One day, he knows he'll tell her, but not yet – not until he feels like it's right.

He flips them over, catching himself against the ground and she yelps a little before laughing, her eyes opening. She puts her hands on his waist and he grins at her before he presses his lips against hers again.

It amazes him that his (rotten) luck let him meet such an amazing person like her. To not know her... that would be something that he wouldn't be able to comprehend anymore. She had practically made him a different person... and she was his best friend.

Her hand suddenly drifts up to his hair and intertwines in it, while her other hand wraps around his waist tightly, pulling his body down. He doesn't open his eyes when one of her legs wraps around his waist, though he  _does_ yelp in surprise when she flips them over again. Her smile is mischievous as she straddles his waist and presses her lips against his again. His eyes close again—

Her fingers suddenly run up and down his sides, and he shrieks, pulling away. Laughter bubbles from the pit of his stomach and he squirms as she actually  _tickles_ him. Her cackles fill the night air as he writhes and flails around like a duck in her too strong grip.

And then she stops and presses her lips against his briefly before hopping off of him. It takes him a moment to recover enough to sit up, which is when she is hanging off the latter.

"Catch me if you can, Kitty!"

He narrows his eyes at her and leaps up onto his feet. Her laugh rings through the air and he gives chase to her.

 

(Later, he does manage to catch up on her by tackling her and making her a mess of shrieks and giggles. Who knew she was so ticklish?)

See the prompts  

 


	7. I'm Still Here [Kissing Prompt #24: "Return from the dead" kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #24: "return from the dead" kiss   
> Title: I'm Still Here   
> Summary: "I'm scared," she says. I'm scared to kiss him; scared he might not be real. "I'm still here." he reassures her.   
> Pairing: Ladynoir/Adrinette   
> Word Count: 3094  
> A/N: ...Oops. A little more than a drabble. xD Once I started (at 6 AM no less), I couldn't stop. >.

 "Chat! Chat,  _don't you dare die on me you—_ "

Tears dripped against the pavement as Marinette forced her cold, trembling fingers to rip the fabric of one of the t-shirts she had just finished sewing earlier that day into half. His blood coated her hands – too sticky, too warm – and she felt physically ill, like she was going to vomit. Her mouth was dry and her mind was a mess because  _he was literally bleeding to death_ and she didn't know what to do. She put the cloth down on the wound, the wail of sirens in the distance.  _Come on,_ she wanted to yell at them,  _Why are you so damn slow?!_

"Chat, I swear to God, if you die on me now—" her words were tripping over one another, her tongue twisting so badly that she couldn't even finish the threat. Her stomach flipped over and she tasted bitter bile. She swallowed it back, grimacing. Her throat felt like it was on fire, but she didn't care. She couldn't—he couldn't –

"Come on, you stupid cat." She growled. "Wake up so I can smack you."

She placed her fingers on the side of his neck, trying, and failing, to find his pulse. Her breathing became uneven.  _Non non non non non! Don't die, don't die, don't die—I won't forgive you if you die—this wasn't supposed to happen –_

"Can I help you?" A woman asked, her eyes wide and frightened. She began to shake her head, but then she nodded. Except she didn't know how she could help. Her mind was in a mess and the basic first aid training she had from school wasn't working; she couldn't remember any of it really anymore –

The paramedics swerved around the corner, and before it had even braked completely, the doors were opening and people were jumping out of the sides and the back.

_Please don't die please don't die don't die don't—_

The paramedics pushed her out of the way, swarming around him and blocking her view of him. Her heart jumped into her throat and her head began to spin again and she was pretty sure her breathing was becoming uneven –

A hand. On her shoulder.

"Ladybug? He's going to be okay. Don't worry – he always is."

Alya's brown eyes were big and concerned, and she sobbed and flung her arms around her best friend, forgetting in that moment that she was Ladybug, and not Marinette. Alya stiffened, before her hands patted her back tentatively. She broke down.

"It's all my fault, Alya. I should've been paying more attention or—or—something and now he's hurt and—I don't even know how it happened and I just—"

"Hey, stop." She pulled away, but kept her hands on her shoulders. "It's not your fault. Chat Noir knew what he was doing – don't shake your head at me, you know it's true. Besides, what is done, is done."

Suddenly, the final beep of her transformation sounded through the air, and Ladybug's façade slid away. Alya's eyes went wide for a split second, and Marinette's breathing picked up because—she knew,  _she knew. Who knows how many other people are here – Chat Noir's will be revealed!_

Her arms suddenly pull her down again. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry. He'll be fine."

She clutched the back of her shirt and nodded. Tears collected in her eyes, but she pulled away. She had to see him again – she was already nervous about letting him out of her sight for so long. She had to see him, if she didn't –

Alya takes her hand and pulls her toward the swarm of paramedics, successfully weaving them through the crowd of spectators. She can hear more sirens shrieking, and she knows that the police are probably coming—perhaps then Chat's identity won't be revealed...

"Miss, you can't come any closer." A young man said, more of a youth than a man really. Her glare snapped toward him, and he shivered. "I'm sorry, Miss."

"I—he's my partner,  _one of my best friends._ I have to—"

The man's eyes are compassionate, but firm. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could let you see him, but rules are rules, no matter who it is."

She nodded weakly, and Alya rubbed her back. Her voice was soft as she said, "Can you tell us if he's going to be all right?"

The paramedic shook his head. "He's in real bad shape, ma'am. The chance of his survival is lower than fifty percent."

The world swayed, and the only thing that kept her upright was Alya's hand firmly supporting her. Her voice floated around her ears as she led them away from the paramedics, murmuring, "Let's find a place to sit," and "Come on, Marinette; we should stay out of their way." But she had to  _see_ him again, had to make sure he was all right—

"Marinette, breathe."

She nodded weakly as she slid to the ground. She tried to breathe in deep and release it, but she just—she just couldn't, and tears were in his eyes again and she just—

"It's all my fault," she whispered. "He was protecting  _me_ because I slipped on an oil puddle and I couldn't get out of the way in the time, and then I had to purify the akuma and, oh  _God,_ there was  _so much blood_ and it was so red and—and—"

Alya hugged her, and she sobbed against her shoulder. She wanted her mom, or dad, or better yet, both of them. But they weren't here and she was  _so scared—_

"Are you Ladybug?"

She pulled away from Alya and looked at the officer in blue, wiping her eyes. He was younger than Sabrina's dad by quite a few years, but he was older than the paramedic. Out of habit, she began to shake her head before she realized—yeah, they knew who she was now. And she nodded. The cop looked uncomfortable.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked. She bit her lip before she nodded slowly, hesitantly. She stood up, just to make herself feel less powerless even though her legs felt like Jell-O, about to collapse at any moment.

"I... we were fighting Glacier when I slid on an oil spot on the road and slipped onto the ice. I-I wasn't able to get out of the way in time; the ice was so slippery and I've always been a bit of a klutz... C-Chat jumped in front of me and took Glacier's icicle. I-I can't remember much after that. There was so much blood..." She shuddered and closed her eyes. She looked up at him pleading, "Please, can I see him?"

She felt pathetic; not even like Marinette, but she couldn't stop herself and she was just so scared... The officer shook his head.

"I can't give you permission, miss. I'm real sorry."

She nodded. "O-okay."

A little later, the same paramedic she had talked to earlier walked up to her and Alya.

"I had to get clearance from the big boss, but you can come on."

Relief rushed through her veins as she nodded. When she looked back at Alya, she looked concerned, but she nodded and smiled at her, so Marinette followed the paramedic. " _Merci,_ " she murmured. He nodded at her, and she leapt into the ambulance.

She saw him.

_Adrien._

And realized... 

_Adrien is Chat Noir._

_~...~_

One of the worst things about hospitals, Marionette realized, was the waiting for information.

Nino came in before her parents did, looking around frantically before his gaze landed on her and Alya. He rushed over to them, looking frantic. She hugged her knees to her chest.

"Marinette... Are you hurt?" She shook her head mutely, and Nino let out a sigh of relief. "Any news on Cha—A-Adrien?"

She shook her head again. "All they're saying is that he's in surgery."

Nino sighed, and began to say something, but she didn't hear him.

Her parents had entered the building and like magnetic, their gazes locked. They stared at her, as if they were pleading with her to tell them it wasn't true, that she wasn't Ladybug, but she just stared at them. Tears were gathering in her eyes again; everything was so different now. They knew who she was now. They knew about Ladybug. Chat Noir was Adrien; Adrien was Chat Noir.  _Oooh,_ she was going to be in  _so much trouble._

Suddenly, her mom was in front of her, hands on her shoulders and looking over her up and down. "Marinette? Is it true? Are you really...?" Then she shook her head, as if deciding something. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hurt. C-Chat protected me."

Tears brimmed in her eyes, and then her mom's arms were wrapped around her, squeezing her tight to her chest. She shuddered and gasped, then she surrendered and let them cascade down her cheeks. Her dad engulfed her other side, like they were a sandwich and she was in the middle.

She sobbed.

~...~

At 4:33 PM, the doctor came into the waiting room. The blank look on his face made her stomach sink to her toes and she bit her lip as she stood up. Alya and Nino stopped playing their game of thumb war, but they remained seated.

"Is he—how is he?" She whispered, hoping against hope that it was good news. Because if he was dead...  _no,_ how could she think that?!

"He's slipped into a coma."

The world spun on its axis, doing a one-eighty on her.

"We have him on life support for now ... his chance of survival is low... twenty-five percent..."

Her stomach flipped, and she bolted for the restroom. She wasn't sure how she was able to get there fast enough, though she was sure it involved shoving a few people out of the way, but she managed to throw herself in front of one of the ( _smelly)_ toilets just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. She gagged over the smell of vomit and waste as she flushed the toilet and sobbed.

_I've killed him, I've killed him, I've killed him—_

Her mom's hand was on her back, rubbing soothing circles and her body shook.

"Do you want some water, sweetie?" She asked. She managed to nod,  _anything to get her out of here,_ because that was the only thing she had the energy to do.

_don't take him away from me, God. Please don't take him away from me..._

_~...~_

A day passed. And then another, and another, and then a week. Adrien's father had visited once some time midway into the week, though she hadn't been there—she only knew because Alya had told her. Marinette stayed until the nurses kicked her out, and she was there first thing in the morning. She knew her mom and dad were worried, and probably Nino and Alya too, but she just... she couldn't stop herself. She had to be there when he woke up. If he woke up.

And the guilt... it was literally eating her up. She could barely keep anything down, and she was pretty sure she looked exhausted. Tikki had had to force her to sleep a few times when her mind wouldn't let her.

 _My head's so full it feels like it's going to burst..._ she thought as she opened the door to his room in the critical care unit. She rubbed her face as she slipped into the semi-darkness and flipped on the light.

Chat—Adrien—was hooked up to the oxygen tank, the monitor beeping with his heart rate. He might be in a coma, but he was alive—at least, for now.

Somehow, tears slipped out of her eyes again, even though she had cried so much the last week that she'd thought she had no more tears to cry, and she sat down on the edge of the bed. She took his warm hand in hers and closed her eyes.

"If you die, stupid cat, I'll never forgive you." She whispered.

There was silence, which she still wasn't used to – Chat always had a flirty remark and a smirk on the tip of his tongue, Adrien always had a smile and polite words. There were two completely different personalities in the same person; two different personalities that she both adored and despised at the same time for different reasons.

"Princess?" She jumped back like a startled cat, letting go of his hand as if it had burned. Adrien's eyes slowly opened, his eyebrows furrowing together. "What—where—?

_He's awake he's awake he's alive he's not going to die he's okay he'll be okay he's going to be fine he's still that annoying cat he's—_

She flung herself at him, ignoring the strangled gasp that came out of his throat, and squeezed him so hard that she was honestly surprised he didn't complain. And then his arms rose and wrapped around her waist and back, and he hugged her back just as tight. Tears bubbled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks, but she smiled widely and pulled away.

"Marinette? What— Why am I in the hospital? Is Ladybug okay?"

She laughed, or maybe she sobbed. "Stupid, idiotic, moronic kitty cat." She complained. "I'm fine—you're the one who nearly died!"

"You... you're Ladybug?" And then there was that helpless puppy expression on his face. "I don't understand... What's going on? Are you hurt?" His hands drifted up her sides and down her arms, looking for nonexistent injuries, and she laughed.She was sure it sounded a little hysterical to him.

"I'm fine! You threw yourself in front of me and—and— _I thought you were dead_ and I just—you just—don't  _do_ that again _!_ " Her voice rose to a shriek, and he raised an eyebrow, a slow going on his lips.

"You  _do_ care."

"Chat, answer me seriously!" She took him by the shoulders, wishing she could shake the stupidity out of him but knowing that he still wasn't recovered from his injury enough. Not nearly. "You could have died.  _I thought you had died._ If you had... I can't... you can't..."

His eyes softened slightly and he cupped the back of her head. "My lady..." He smiled slightly. "If I hadn't taken that for you, you  _would_ have died. I know it's selfish, but I just... I can't let you die. If I die myself, then so be it. Besides, you would've done the same for me, would you?"

She blinked, "Of course I would, but..."

"Then nothing else to say. You're my partner, and my friend, and  _so much more_ than just that."

Her heart stopped racing so fast, and she felt like an invisible weight had been lifted off of her chest. She shoulders sagged... and then she sobbed. Again.

_He's alive. He's not dead. He's going to stay alive. He's not going to die._

He rubbed the palm of his  _warm_ hand over her cheek, his green eyes so concerned, as if  _she_ was the one hurt and he wasn't—"I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

That was when she cupped his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him. She'd almost lost him— _she thought he was going to die_ and she was so  _done_ with not kissing him or showing him affection. Life was too short to stir unnecessary drama, especially when they were  _one and the same person._

But... she didn't press their lips together. There was still that hesitation, that  _this is too good to be true._ What if she woke up and this was a dream? What if he didn't want her to kiss him? What if he didn't like her anymore?

"My lady?" His voice was soft, and a little nervous. She closed her eyes.

"I really want to kiss you." She confessed in a rush, before she could lose her nerve. "But..."

"But?"

She smiled a little wryly and opened her eyes. His eyes were already open. "I'm scared."

He tilted his head, and she shivered. "Why?" he asked, barely louder than a whisper. She closed her eyes.

"I'm scared this is a dream, and I'll wake up in my bed, and you're still in a coma." Her stomach twisted into knots at the thought. His hand on her shoulder was so warm, and so real, and she so  _desperately_ wanted this to be real... but if it wasn't... how could she risk it?

His lips pressed against hers softly then, and she stilled. Her heart hammered against her chest, partially because she  _was_ kissing the boy she had a crush on for years, but mostly because  _she wasn't waking up._

He pulled away. "I'm still here." He murmured, and she opened her eyes again. His cheeks were a faint pink color, but his gaze was steady and clear and focused. "I'm still here, my lady."

"I..."

And then he was kissing her again, and she was kissing him. His fingers wove into her hair and she grabbed the front of his hospital gown, her heart hammering erratically against her chest. She stopped thinking. All she could smell was him, hospital and something distinctively cat-like and earthy, and she felt tears slip out of her eyes. He sat up, his arm tightening around her waist and her fingers were probably tangling in his hair, but he was  _alive_ and not dead and—

He pulled away, and she whined softly. "I'm still here." He repeated.

She shook her head and brought him back to her, touching his lips hesitantly before she slid her mouth over his, climbing onto the bed into a more comfortable position. She was sure she was crying, but she didn't care as she kissed him, becoming more and more frenzied. Because he'd almost died, and he was alive and he was  _still here_ and she'd almost lost him—

And then their lips stopped moving together so harshly, so desperately, slowing down to a gradual standstill. She pulled away a little, just enough so that she could breathe, though she still pressed her forehead against his. He was still solid. She could still feel him against her, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm still here, my lady."

A few more tears slipped out of her eyes as she dropped her head into the crook of his neck and kissed him there too. "I know," she whispered. "I know, stupid cat."

 

 


End file.
